A Day at the NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
This is a Fan-Made-Story I made on the FNAF Wiki. I decided to bring it here to! Enjoy! -ElChupacabraoftheSnow Story (FINALLY!) Me: This is the place Mom! Mom: Ok. I will be back at 7:30. Me: But it closes at 7:15! Mom: Stay outside with a manager. Bye! Me: Bye Mom! - Walks inside - Manager: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Me: Thanks! -Walks into Party Room 2- Toy Bonnie: He-he-hey kid! Me: Uh...Hi? Toy Bonnie: Want to play a ga-a-a-a-ame? Me: Sure Toy Bonnie: We ca-a-a-an pla-a-ay tag! Me:Okay! - After playing tag, I head to Party Room 1 - Me: That was weird....He seemed...Alive.. Toy Chica: Hi! I-I-I am Toy Chica! Me: Nice to....meet you? Toy Chica: Let's sing a song! To-o-o-gether! Me and Chica: London Bridge is Falling Down Falling Down Falling Down - After singing with Toy Chica, I head to the Main Hall- Me: What is this? Parts and Service? Manager: Stay away from there kid! Me: Ok ok! - After getting yelled at, I then head for the Game Room - Me: Wow! This is the best place here so far! BB: Hello the-e-e-ere! I'm Ba-a-a-alloon Boy! Me: Nice to meet you! I am -gets cut off- BB: You seem special! Le-e-e-et me give you a special pre-e-e-esent! - BB hands me a Shirt with the whole gang on it - Me: Really! Thank you so much! BB: Your we-e-e-elcome! Co-o-o-ome back here when you like! Me: Wow! That was the only normal animatronic! - I then walk to Kid's Cove - Me: Aww...This is the little kid area... Mangle: That is no-o--o-o-ot true! You a-a-are welcome here! Me: Okie! Mangle: Why don-n-n-n't you take a poster! You se-e-e-eem special! - I take a Mangle poster and head to prize corner - Me: Ohhh! I love that Puppet Plushie! Puppet: You can wi-i-in it! You just ha-a-ave to play the game! Me: What game? Puppet: The Music Box Challenge! - I get a person to face me in the challenge - Me: I am going to win! Kid: No I am! Puppet: Ready...Set.....GO! - I roll it faster and win - Puppet: YAY! - He pops out and hits the kid in the face - Manager: Damn! Again?! Puppet: Good joooooooooooooooo - Puppet gets shut down for the day - Me: Feel bad for him... - I leave with the Puppet Plushie and head for the Show Stage - Toy Freddy: Hey you Fre-e-e-eddy fans! Ready for a song? Toy Chica: I know I am! Toy Bonnie: It is the last one for the day! Me: The moment I was waiting for! Toy Freddy: This one is for the Elijah! Elijah (Me): Wow! This is a good day! BB: Balloons will be he-e-e-eld in the back! Toy Freddy: Why don't you come up he-e-e-ere Elijah? - I walk up to the stage - Elijah: So what do I do? Toy Chica: Sing a song! Crowd: Elijah! Elijah! Elijah! Elijah! Elijah: What song? Toy Bonnie: Play the ra-a-a-adical song, Counting Stars! - Sings Counting Stars - Toy Freddy: That is it ki-i-i-ids! See you all tomorrow! - I wait outside for my Mom - BB: Elijah, come back soon! Elijah: Why are you over here? BB: Because, you are special... Elijah: My Mom's here, bye! BB: We will be waiting for your return. -On the drive home - Mom: How did you get all these things? Elijah: They just gave it to me. Mom: That's odd. They don't give these usually! This is worth a fortune! Elijah: Well, I may go there again someday! Category:Stories